The present invention generally relates to power hand tools of the type which have a foot structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable side handle for such a power hand tool.
Power hand tools having foot structures, such as jigsaws, saber saws, circular saws, reciprocating saws and the like, are commonly used in construction and home maintenance by both professionals and laymen. These tools are generally portable and relatively lightweight, and allow the operator to use them in a variety of locations.
However, many current hand tools can be awkward to handle because of their shape, and can be difficult to properly maneuver depending on the material on which they are used. For instance, although the foot structure of the hand tool is designed to assist the operator in making straight and accurate cuts, it can still be difficult to control the direction of the tool during operation.
Although most hand tools have handles for the operator to grip during tool operation, they generally do not provide enough stability to the tool. Because much of the operator's force is placed on the handle, especially if the handle also includes a trigger for activating the tool, the tool can become unbalanced and create inaccurate cuts. Also, during operation, the tool vibrates as the blade cuts through the cutting material, which can also contribute to inaccurate cuts and increase the chances of injury to the operator.
To try and combat these problems, auxiliary handles have been developed that attach to the hand tool and act to stabilize the tool during operation. However, these handles are generally bulky and uncomfortable to use. Some current auxiliary handles have more complicated designs that can be difficult for a layman to use and properly attach to the tool. Many of these auxiliary handles are generally not adjustable, and require special tools to attach and remove them from the tool. Because they are generally not adjustable, it can be difficult for left-handed operators to utilize the handle. Also, if the tool needs to operate against a wall or in some other confined space, it may be difficult to attach the auxiliary handle if the side having the attachment mechanism is inaccessible.
Therefore, there exists a need for an auxiliary handle that can help maintain the balance and accuracy of the hand tool during operation. There also exists a need for an auxiliary handle that is adjustable and can easily be used by both laymen and professionals alike. Finally, there exists a need for an auxiliary handle that can easily be moved from one side of the foot structure to the other, facilitating easy use by both left-handed and right-handed operators, and allowing both sides of the foot structure to act as an attachment mechanism for the handle.